


Not as scary as you think

by dreamersunited (ehryniewi)



Category: Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Community: ides_of_march, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamersunited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soma and Mina go to the Hakuba shrine together post-Sorrow series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as scary as you think

**Author's Note:**

> written for ides_of_march prompt 13. nervous and prompt 18. FIrst Kiss

Soma smiled nervously as the two of them walked the familiar path to the Hakuba Shrine. It had been awhile since he'd stood in the templegrounds of the shrine. He'd been afraid of it for awhile. 

Mina watched Soma as he looked around the temple grounds from the gate. She could tell he was worried and scared about this. Though, at the same time, she knew this was the only way anything was going to get done. He had to trust her for once. 

She caught his eyes and one of his hands, "Soma, please trust me." 

The white-haired reincarnate Dracula nodded at Mina, "I do trust you, Mina." His free hand went to the talisman around his neck, "I wouldn't be wearing this if I didn't."

She smiled, "Come on then." 

She stopped and held out the small wooden box that was her omikuji box as they stood on the central path on the templegrounds, shaking it. "Soma, take one." 

The white-haired reincarnate smiled, taking one of the small scrolls out of the box, shaking his head a little at the old practice from when he was younger. Unrolling the small scroll, he grinned, reading the characters for great blessing on the folded piece of paper. Tucking the small scroll of paper into a pocket, he turned to Mina still smiling. 

She smiled, knowing that that meant the fortune was a good one. She continued with him and they walked up the steps to the shrine. 

At the shrine, the two of them made an offering together to the kami.

Upon leaving the gate of the shrine, Mina smiled at Soma, hugging him. The surprised white-haired young man grinned, though settled into hugging her back. 

Shifting, Mina stood on tiptoe, pressing her lips to Soma's. 

Breaking the kiss, she smiled, knowing she was blushing as she stepped back. 

Soma was in shock. He hadn't been expecting that at all. Though he wasn't going to say he didn't like that...a lot. He knew he was probably blushing now, but it didn't matter. He held out his hand to Mina. 

Maybe, the fortune was true just this once and he'd have a great beginning to work with.


End file.
